Tisha Campbell
Tisha Michelle Campbell-Martin (born October 13, 1968) is an American actress and singer. She is known for her starring roles in the FOX television series, Martin, as Regina "Gina" Waters-Payne from 1992–97; and as Janet "Jay" Marie Johnson-Kyle on the ABC television sitcom, My Wife and Kids, from 2001–05. Early life Campbell was born in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and raised in Newark, New Jersey, where she attended Newark Arts High School. Her mother, Mona (née Raye) Shockley (now known as Mona Washington), was an African-American nurse, talent manager, gospel singer, and vocal coach. Her father, Michael, was an African-American factory worker and singer, and as a chess master, works with underprivileged children on both the east and west coast.Her parents encouraged her love for music. Tisha has an older brother, three younger brothers, and a younger sister. Career Campbell’s first TV appearance was at the age of 6, in a 1974 episode of the PBS show, The Big Blue Marble. As a child, she won many talent shows, going on to appear in such children’s programs as Kids Are People Too, Unicorn Tales, and Captain Kangaroo. At age 18, she performed in the musical feature film, Little Shop of Horrors as Chiffon, one of The Supremes-like girl-group Greek Chorus, along with future Martin co-star, Tichina Arnold.4 After graduating from the Arts High School in Newark, she moved to Hollywood, where she became a star on the short-lived series, Rags to Riches. She also starred in School Daze as Jane Toussaint. In 1992, Campbell released her debut album, Tisha, which was a moderate success, selling 40,000 copies. Two singles received minor airplay on the R&B stations: "Push", which was co-written and produced by Campbell's' friend, Vanilla Ice, and "Love Me Down".5 From 1992–1997, she starred alongside Martin Lawrence in the FOX series, Martin. However, in the final season, she filed a lawsuit against Lawrence on the counts of sexual harassment both on and off set. She won the lawsuit and would never again be on the same set with Lawrence. She contributed vocals for the soundtrack of her 1997 film, Sprung, singing on the remake of "Don’t Ask My Neighbor" with her Martin co-star Tichina Arnold. She appeared in several music videos in the 1990s and 2000s, including two for Will Smith ("Will 2K" and "Wild Wild West") and Toni Braxton ("You’re Makin' Me High"). She is a member of the American Film Institute and the Writer’s Boot Camp. She then produced the film short A Luv Tale about two women who fall in love with each other. The film won many awards, including the Audience Choice Award at the Black Hollywood Film Festival. Campbell made guest appearances on Everybody Hates Chris. She later played Janet "Jay" Kyle on My Wife and Kids. After My Wife and Kids, Campbell became a part of the sitcoms, Rita Rocks and The Protector. In 2012, Campbell starred in Mindless Behavior's music video, "Hello", starring as Prodigy's mom. In 2015, she began playing Damona on Dr. Ken, starring Ken Jeong. Personal life On August 17, 1996, she married actor-turned-real estate developer Duane Martin. The couple have two sons. Category:Actors Category:Little Shop Of Horrors Category:Little Shop of Horrors (1986 film) Cast Category:Chiffon Actors